remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kids' WB!
Kids' WB! was a Saturday morning and weekday afternoon children's programming block, aired from September 9th, 1995 through May 17th, 2008. Many of the shows set in the Looney Tunes Universe were aired on Kids' WB!, especially during the later half of the 1990s. ''Looney Tunes''-series shows aired on Kids' WB! *''Animaniacs'' (1995 - 1999) *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (1995 - 2000) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1995 - 1999) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' reruns (1997 - 1999) *''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' (1998 - 1999) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2002 - 2005) *''Loonatics Unleashed'' (2005 - 2007) Timeline of Kids' WB!'s broadcasts of Looney Tunes related shows *September 9th, 1995 - Kids' WB! makes it first broadcasts, with the the third season premiere of Animaniacs and the series premieres of The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, and Pinky and the Brain. *September 11th, 1995 - Animaniacs reruns and That's Warner Bros.! begin their weekday afternoon broadcasts on the block. *September 9th, 1996 - That's Warner Bros.! is retitled Bugs 'n Daffy. *November 28th, 1996 - The Daffy Duck Show premieres. *August 30th, 1997 - The Daffy Duck Show airs it's last broadcast on the block. *September 1st, 1997 - Tiny Toon Adventures joins Kids' WB!, and Pinky and the Brain is added to the weekday afternoon schedule. Also, Kids' WB! receives a new look created by Riverstreet Productions, lasting until 2005. *July 18th, 1998 - Animaniacs leaves the Saturday morning block and is now only on the weekday afternoon block. *September 14th, 1998 - Animaniacs now follows Tiny Toons on weekday mornings. Bugs 'n Daffy is dropped. *September 19th, 1998 - Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain premieres. *January 16th, 1999 - The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries and Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain are dropped from the Saturday morning block and combined with segments from Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, and Pinky and the Brain into''The Cat&Birdy Warnernoonie PinkyBrainy Big Cartoonie Show. *February 13th, 1999 - ''Taz-Mania joins the Kids' WB! programming block. The Big Cartoonie Show is condensed into a half-hour show and The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries rejoins the block. *September 6th, 1999 - Tiny Toons and Animaniacs are dropped. The Big Cartoonie Show is renamed The Cat & Bunny Warnernoonie Super Looney Big Cartoonie Show and added to weekday afternoons. Pinky and the Brain is added to weekday mornings. *September 11th, 2000 - The Big Cartoonie Show is dropped from Kids' WB! altogether, thus ending the network's broadcasts of Looney Tunes,'' Tiny Toon Adventures'','' Pinky and the Brain'','' Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' and''Animaniacs''. *August 31st, 2001 - Histeria! and The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries leave Kids' WB! *September 7th, 2002 - Baby Looney Tunes ''premieres. *September 2005 - ''Loonatics Unleashed premieres. *September 2007 - Loonatics Unleashed ends. *May 17th, 2008 - Kids' WB! finishes broadcasting after 13 years of service. Promotional spots One of the most memorable things about the Kids' WB! programming block were the promotional spots that were made to advertise the shows on the block. These spots, particularly in the early half of the block's run, often took existing animation of the characters and redubbed them with new dialogue, many of which was unique to the promo in question. Unfortunately, although Warner Bros. has much access to these promo spots, most of them have never been included as bonus features on the DVD sets of the shows. Category:TV Channels